Wait us four? As a group!
by ArrowsIronJr
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS A CROSS-OVER BETWEEN THE BIG FOUR. ( HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, BRAVE AND TANGLED.) When Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel get sucked into Jack Frost's dimension, what do you think would happen? Why does Santa want them as a group? And why is the Easter Bunny already teasing them? Rapunzel X Jack Frost, Merida X Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fanfiction made for a dear friend, Katerina. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

" What the hell?" Merida muttered as she got up from the floor. " One second I'm cleaning my sword, the other I'm being sent to the floor because of a boom." She got up and went for her sword belt. She put her sword in the belt and her new 25-arrow quiver on her back, bow in hand. She slowly walked to the door. With a quick push, she walked into the new environment. Little men in red suits with red jingle hats. Big animals walking on 2 feet with a lot of fur walked passed her.

" Again, what the hell." Merida muttered to herself. Suddenly, a man with a white beard and a red coat came to her. He had 2 tattoos on his arms. One said naughty and the other said nice.

" Welcome Merida." He said.

" Wait… are you Santa?" She asked in her normal Scottish accent. The an in front of her nodded.

" Where am I?" She asked in a serious voice.

" You are in another dimension." He replied. Merida eyes widened.

" What about my parents?!" She asked.

" You" He pointed at Merida. " Are at home. The one that at home is just a copy created by magic and will last the time that you are here. It has your memories and your personality. It's a second you." He concluded.

" Why am I here?" She asked.

" We need your help and your amazing Archery and sword skills." Santa said. Merida nodded.

" Meet your 1st member of your group, Jack Frost." A boy, looking probably 14 with white hair came to her.

" Jack Frost." He greeted.

" Merida." She replied.

" No Last name?" Jack asked, smirking.

" Not telling you my last name. Don't trust you yet." She replied.

" Well Merida, I'll show you where you're staying." Santa interrupted. The two left a very blank looking guardian in the middle of the hallway. As Merida followed the white-bearded man, a flying woman with green, yellow, pink and blue feathers came to her.

" Hi! I'm the tooth fairy! But you can call me Toothiana!" the woman said."

" Hi Toothiana! I'm Merida." Merida greeted her. She instantly liked her because of her spirit.

" I'm going to my room that Santa's showing me." Merida said. " Come with us." Toothiana smiled.

" By the way, do I always have to call you Santa?" Merida asked him.

" My name is Nicolas." He replied.

" Good. I like that better." Merida said.

When they walked to Merida's room, Nicolas opened the door and made the welcoming gesture.

" Make yourself at home." He said before walking of into the opposite direction, leaving Merida with Toothiana.

Merida walked into the room. The whole room was coated with ice, and a wooden bed sat beside 2 beautiful wooden night tables. A desk was on the other side of the room with ink, paper and a feather-pen.

" This is amazing." Merida said.

" I ha some design input." A familiar boy said at her door. She turned around and looked at him.

" Toothiana had to go back to Tooth Palace." He said. Merida nodded.

" So, you Nicolas' kid or something?" Merida asked. Jack burst out laughing.

" No, no. I'm a guardian. You know, Jack Frost?" Merida looked at him.

" I live in the 1600. Santa was the only thing. And of course Will O' the Wisps." Merida said.

" Well technically, I'm 414 years old." Jack pointed out.

" Wow. I'm 14." Merida said. " Already supposed to be married, but chose my own path."

" Well, you are now in 2013, so you are about 410 years old." Jack calculated.

They had an awkward moment of silence before Jack finally said: " Well, I'll be going now. We're calling another guy tomorrow, so I'll come and get you for that." Merida nodded.

She took her weapons off, settled into bed and fell into a sleepless dream.

The next day, she looked outside. The sun was in the position of 8 in the morning.

" Well, rise and shine Merida." She said to herself. She got up from bed, fixed her messy hair, put her weapons back on and walked around until she found a white door.

Merida knocked on the door. In a few seconds came out Jack… shirtless.

" Sorry to interrupt your sleeping time… but where can I find the kitchen?"

" Go to the left, into that hallway and then your first right." He replied in a sleepy voice.

" Thanks." Merida said. Jack nodded.

Merida walked to the kitchen thinking about who they're going to get through that portal today.

**Wow... first chapter..**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Katerina, who inspired me to make this Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except Angus... FINE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

As Merida walked to the Kitchen, she thought about her parents. _I wonder what the trouble makers are doing. I wonder what _I'm_ doing._

As she walked through the unfamiliar hallways until she found a door labelled 'Kitchen'. She walked through that door to find all types of fancy foods and fruits. The big fury animals that were on two feet (but 6 feet tall) were making the food. She walked around unnoticed, took an apple and went out to be greeted by Nicolas.

" I see you've found the kitchen." He said.

" Good morning to you too." She deadpanned, biting her red apple.

" Breakfast is in an hour. I'm sure that Jack will show you the way." Nicolas added before entering the Kitchen. Merida shrugged as she walked through the hallways to get lost.

" You lost?" An Australian accented voice said. Merida turned around to see a 6 foot tall rabbit.

" Who are you?" she asked. The rabbit gasped.

" I'm the Easter Bunny! Also known as Aster" He exclaimed. Merida tilted her head.

" I live in the 1600's. I don't know any of you." Merida replied.

" I'm a bunny." He randomly said.

" But you know, we love to have your kind on the supper table, and guess who hunts them?" Merida said. The bunny's face turned from confident to an oh-shit look.

" Already annoying you?" Jack asked, coming in behind The Easter Bunny.

" She-she-she HUNTS BUNNYS!" He yelled, jumping off into the other direction. Merida chuckled.

" But they are fun to catch. And they are delicious." Merida pointed out.

Jack laughed.

" They're going to get the 3rd member of our group now." Jack said. Merida nodded and followed him to the same place where she got sucked into this dimension.

" Well, are you ready to meet your new comrade?" Nicolas asked. Merida and Jack nodded. Nicolas opened the portal with a door. The door slowly opened and in came in a boy with brown hair and a black dragon!

The dragon started to squirm when he saw Merida. She took out an arrow and aimed at the dragon's head.

" Whoa! Toothless! Calm down!" The boy said. Merida slowly took down the arrow and put it back into her quiver.

" You must be Hiccup." Nicolas greeted. Hiccup nodded.

" Who are you three? Where am I? Why are there little guys in red suits walking around with cake in their hands?" Hiccup asked.

" You are in another dimension" Hiccup's eyes widened. " Don't worry. We have a magical replica of you and your dragon that will be in your dimension for the time that you're here." The dragon boy nodded, processing the information.

" The reason that you're here is that we need your help. We need your dragon riding skills to defeat a very evil sense coming. You are going to be part of a group. Your two first members are the guardian Jack Frost, a frost guardian, and Merida, a princess that has amazing archery and sword skills." Santa finished.

" Those little guys with the cake, those are elves. And he is Santa, or Nicolas." Merida said, giving her hand out to him to shake it. He took it and they shook hands.

" You're Scottish?" Hiccup asked. Merida nodded.

" And supposed to be married." She replied. Hiccup tilted his head.

"I'm the princess. I fought for my own hand though so, yeah." Hiccup nodded

" So, you part of this dimension?" Hiccup asked while holding his dragon. Merida shook her head.

" I was brought here yesterday and had a way worse reaction then you and your dragon." The dragon scoffed.

" Well, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is Merida." Hiccup introduced. Merida came to pet the dragon, just like she does to her horse and Toothless melted into her touch.

" Now that you have Toothless, I kind of miss Angus, my horse." Merida admitted.

" Well, after you went to your room, we brought your real horse here and replaced him with a magical copy in your dimension." Nicolas admitted. Merida's face lit up. She ran to Nicolas and yelled: " WHERE CAN I FIND HIM? WHERE CAN I FIND HIM?"

" He's in the stable with the reindeers." He replied.

" Can he go into my room?" She asked. Nicolas nodded.

" A yeti is putting a bed there now." Nicolas replied. " Same goes for your and your dragon's room." He said to Hiccup.

" Show Merida to the stables." Nicolas said to the elves. The elves saluted Santa and showed Merida to follow him. She followed them to the Stables.

"ANGUS!" She yelled when she saw him. Angus's head went up when he heard her voice.

"Come on, we're going to your new room." She said. Merida took Angus' reins and pulled him to the hallway where she guided him to her room. As she opened the door, Angus Neighed. He went to the big pile of sheets that were nicely laid out and sat down on them. Merida laughed when he started to lie down and thrash on the blankets.

" I'm going to breakfast. I'll bring you back something!" Merida said. " And don't mess up the room. It's not mine." Angus made a slight nod.

She exited the room and turned to head to the kitchen for directions to the dining room, and bumped into someone. She fell back on her butt.

" Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" she exclaimed.

"No problem. Same for me." A boy said. She looked up and it was Hiccup with out his dragon.

" Do you like your room?" she asked.

" Yeah. Especially because Toothless can be there with me." He replied. They looked into each others eyes and blushed.

" Eh, going around with love now are we?" Aster said, going into the direction of the kitchen.

" I hunt bunnies!" Merida said, in a singsong voice. Aster's ears dropped as he ran to through the hallway. Hiccup arched an eyebrow.

" He was annoying me, so I pointed out that I hunt and eat bunnies." Merida replied to his unasked question.

" Well, they are delicious." Hiccup added. They both laughed.

" Come on," Merida said between chuckles, " Let's go have breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

" So, when are we calling another member of our group?" Merida asked as she got a few waffles.

" It will be the last member of your group. She's rather interesting and fun." Nicolas replied.

" Another girl! YES!" Merida cheered. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

" You ABSOLUTELY need another girl?" Jack asked. Merida gave him a no-shit.

" We will get her later today. Maybe after lunch. For that time, you three can look around this mini-town. You will be here for some time." Nicolas pointed out.

" You know, when the other girl comes, you'll have just enough people to play games like truth or dare, would you rather and stuff like that." Aster said.

" Will you join us?" Jack asked.

" Maybe." He replied and looked at Merida. She made an action as if she was doing archery. " On second thought, I'll pass." Merida laughed. Jack and Hiccup smirked.

" HI! Sorry couldn't come earlier. I had a problem with one of the kids' teeth. What did I miss?" Toothiana asked.

" Just Aster here being scared of me because I hunt bunnies. They are _delicious._" She emphasized that word as Aster twitched.

" Toothless-" Hiccup started, waving in fork with pancakes on them in the air.

"TOOTHLESS? WHO?" Toothiana yelled, interrupting Hiccup.

" Oh no, he's the name of my dragon. When I first met him, he was toothless. Turns out, he has teeth." Hiccup explained. Toothiana slowly nodded in embarrassment.

" Well, breakfast is done! Go walk around Santa's Palace!" Nicolas exclaimed, ushering them out. Merida, Hiccup, and Jack out of the dining room.

" I'm going to get Angus. Do you by any chance have a course where I can ride him?" Merida asked Nicolas before she left.

" Even better." He replied. He dug his hand into his pocket and took out a little bag. " Sprinkle a bit on your horse." Merida nodded and took the bag.

" Uh, what'll happen?" she asked.

" He'll fly. The powder lasts for a full day. Just keep it in your bag for emergencies." Nicolas finished. Merida nodded. She exited the dining room and ran to the guys.

" What's that?" Hiccup asked.

" Bring Toothless outside and I'll show you." Merida replied. Jack motioned Hiccup to follow him to get his dragon and outside.

Merida went to her room.

" Angus! You're going to fly… literally." Angus looked at her in horror.

" Don't worry. There's a powder that makes you fly. It's just like running in the air." Angus calmed down a little. He got up and walked to the door.

" Let's go!" Merida said. Angus walked behind her as they got to the front doors. There outside Hiccup, Jack, his staff and Toothless was waiting for them.

" Ready to have fun?" Merida asked, arching her eyebrow and putting an evil smile on.

**Next chapter is where they meet the last member of their team**


	4. Important Author's note

**This is an important author's note. READ.**

**So, I'm going on vacation for two weeks. I MIGHT not update, but we'll see. My other stories won't be updated for that time, but since you guys love this fanfic so much, I might be able to update it. So, please don't ambush me if I update in like two weeks.**

**-Christina**


	5. Chapter 5: The flying trio

_Last time:_ _"Ready to have fun?" Merida asked, arching her eyebrow and putting an evil smile on._

Merida took put the magic powder, opened it and sprinkled a bit on her horse. Angus started to slowly lift into the air.

"ANGUS! COME DOWN HERE!" Merida shouted. As if Angus could completely control it, he started to come down.

"Good boy." Merida patted him on the head.

"What. The. Hell." Hiccup asked.

"Oh, did Santykins give you the flying powder so you can fly?" Jack asked. Merida nodded. She sat on Angus and flew up.

"This is amazing!" She shouted. Merida took Angus' reins and made a loop just to show how much she enjoyed it. Hiccup laughed as he flew beside Merida on Toothless.

"You should ride Toothless sometime." The dragon scoffed. "He's a really fast flyer." Merida nodded and smiled.

"Come on Lovebirds! Stop flirting with each other and get your asses here so I can race you!" Jack shouted. Merida's smile instantly went down as she has put on her get-your-shit-right-or-I'm-going-to-pound-you face.

Toothless, yes TOOTHLESS was a complete different story. While Hiccup was smirking, his dragon swooshed forward, grabbing his rider by surprise causing him to fall off. Luckily his artificial foot was still attached to Toothless' artificial tail wing, so he got back on almost immediately.

"Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup shouted, trying to grab his reins, but his dragon still didn't stop. Merida was following Toothless, trying to get him to stop chasing Jack, who was flying in all directions.

On the other side of the two big doors which the three teammates came out of, Nicolas was coming out. As he walked out the doors, he stopped mid in his tracks. From that angle, it looked as if there were a beehive chasing those three. They were going fast enough that the people around them saw the three as a blur.

" STOP!" Nicolas shouted. Jack stopped running and stood there which made Toothless bump into him. Hiccup was facing the other way, so he turned his head, Merida was still going forward and she couldn't stop Angus, and he bumped into Toothless. Merida, who wasn't holding on to the reins fell off of Angus and onto Toothless, bumping into Hiccup. The thing is, their lips were on each other. As soon as they realized what was happening, which was a few seconds later, they pulled away and blushed scarlet red.

"See! I told you that you were flirting earlier!" Jack exclaimed. That was when Toothless bit Jack's leg. Hard.

" OW! What was that for?" Jack shouted, slapping Toothless' face, which angered him and made the fight between the two.

" I SAID STOP!" This time the three stopped and shut up.

" We are getting the last member now! Come with me!" Nicolas shouted.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise next time we will meet the last member. I have absolutely no time and I woke up earlier to do this. *YAWN* I'll do the next chapter when I do the next chapter. DEAL WITH IT.**


	6. Chapter 6: Punzie

**Sorry for the long wait!**

The three members of the group followed Nicolas. The elves took care of Toothless and Angus, and led them into the stables.

" Beware. We have watched this girl for a few days and she is feisty. She carries around a frying pan, which she will probably try to hit you with. Just stand back and hope for the best." Nicolas said. He turned around to face the dimensional door. "Oh, and she has really long hair, so don't get tangled in it" He added. **{A/N: I made a funny XD}**

The three stood back and let Santa do his thing. They stood in front of the dimensional door. Silence ran though the big house and a few minutes of silent bickering and shoves between the three members later, a girl came out.

She wore a purple, simple yet elegant dress that went down to her feet. She had a little green chameleon on her left shoulder and a gray frying pan in her hand. Her golden hair dragged behind her as she slowly came out of the door. The girl had big, emerald eyes.

" Hello Rapunzel! I'm Santa, or Nicolas." He started.

" Whose Santa?" Rapunzel asked. Nicolas clearly winced.

" OOOOO! Burn." Jack muttered.

" Where am I?" Rapunzel asked, readying her frying pan as she looked at the three members, which awkwardly smirked.

" Let me explain." Jack said, coming forward.

" Jack, shut up! Just let the old men explain!" Merida argued.

" I am not old!" Nicolas exclaimed. Hiccup rolled her eyes.

" Rapunzel, you are in another dimension." Nicolas started. The golden haired girl's eyes widened.

" Like, another world?" she asked. Nicolas nodded.

" Don't worry, there's another magical copy of you that replaces the real you in your dimension." Nicolas said. Rapunzel slowly nodded.

" Why am I here?" She asked.

" We need your help. There's an evil growing and we need help to stop it." Rapunzel nodded.

" So, why am _I_ here?" She asked.

Nicolas chuckled. "You're not as useless as you think you are. You have very good acrobatic skills and we need that. You were chosen for this job and if you don not accept, we will send you back with no knowledge that this ever happened." Nicolas said.

" I didn't get that choice!" Merida complained.

" Would you want to go back?" Aster asked.

" I eat bunnies!" Merida chanted. Aster slowly stepped back.

" Do you want to help? Or go back?" Nicolas asked.

Rapunzel thought for a moment. " I'll… go home." She said, bowing her head down. Nicolas' smile left his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Just kidding! I'm curious, and in need of an adventure." Rapunzel chuckled. **{I trolled you didn't I?... No? goes and sobs in a corner*}**

"Don't do that. Ok, the elves will show you your room. And these are your teammates. Merida" She raised her hand. "Jack" he flashed a grin. "and Hiccup" he waved his had as if to say hi, which he probably did.

" Just saying, that she's evil. She has no sense of what to eat, and she uses a bow. Even though that's awesome, still. She should use a boomerang." Aster finally said.

" Is that a talking bunny?" Rapunzel asked.

" Yep." Jack replied. " Can I call you punzie? Rapunzel's a mouth full." Jack said. Rapunzel shrugged and finally nodded.

" Ok punzie, let's go." Jack started walking, but didn't watch where he was going. He tripped on Rapunzel's hair and fell onto his face.

" Don't get my hair dirty! I just washed it. You know how long it takes to wash this?" Punzie complained.

" So you care about your hair, but not about my face?!" Jack yelled.

" That's right." Punzie smirked, crossing her arms.

" How long do you think they're going to get together?" Merida asked.

" A month, tops." Hiccup replied.

" I say three weeks."

" What're we betting?"

" The loser has to be the winner's servant for a week." Hiccup said. Merida nodded and they shook hands.

**I'm having a serious case of writer's block. My other fanfic, the minivengers is going to be on hold until maybe early September because I'm probably going to re-write chapters 4-22. I was in a rush for that story while my brain was in lala land, so I won't post a new chapter until then. From 6c to 6a will resume soon, maybe again, early september. And this will continue because I'm getting so much support on this! Thank you so much! But, this story will soon be re-written when I want it to be, so beware.**

**Review! It doesn't take long, but it will make a HUGE difference.**

** :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD **


End file.
